His Maddy
by SheThinksOfYouAsHerAnchor
Summary: he couldn't breathe; She looked amazing!... She didn't look anything like his Maddy which was a bad thing, always a bad thing... but wow she looked incredible. set in episode 6 (Maddy Cool!)


**Still wishing I own Wolfblood… if I did I would speed up the release of the new series! **

**Can't wait! :)**

_**His Maddy.**_

She enters the classroom causing his breath to catch. Her long brown locks cascade down her back, a waterfall of brunette, pink and green in contrast to her all too revealing white shirt. Her chocolate eyes are covered with various shades of blue and green makeup and her lips painted a suggestive dark purple. Her too short skirt blows in the faint breeze coming from the classroom and her leather jacket, which would forever be imbedded in Rhydian's mind, sways with her shoulders as she walks sitting casually beside him seemingly unaware of the admiring looks the males in the room were shooting in her direction.

Rhydian couldn't stop his own eyes from widening dramatically as they roamed her form involuntarily. He had a sudden urge to protect her, to jump in front of her and block her from the greedy eyes of the males in the close proximity. Totally irrational of course Maddy could protect herself.

Maddy didn't know whether to be pleased or not at the amount of attention she had gotten, even Tom had been watching her with desire. The thought made Maddy shudder she had always seen Tom as the big brother she had always wanted, she shook the disturbing image from her mind.

Maddy was also aware of the fierce protectiveness emitting from the boy beside her. Her heart fluttered at the concept although she refused to acknowledge the fact .He was just like the rest of them, trying to hinder her wolf, keep it tethered away seething beneath the surface.

But is he? A small thought swam to the front of her mind. Many have tried but no one, not even her, had been able to force him into something, do anything against his will he truly was a lone wolf, like he had said all those weeks ago he didn't need anyone ...or so he believed.

She knew different, he may not need the company he may not even want it but he ached for it, she thought back to the joy on his face when he had realized he wasn't the only one of his kind.

She had long ago realized that she had developed feelings for Rhydian although she had no idea if he returned them. She cast another glance at him noticing the way his hair stuck up at all angles and the way he and Tom where locked in a tense moment of eye contact. She sighed running her fingertips through her various coloured locks and resigned to watching Jeffries twitter on about something irrelevant.

Rhydian's eyes caught Toms and narrowed in warning, if he even dare touch her, he shook his head of the thought...this was Tom he told himself, you are being ridiculous.

"Maddy!" Everyone's eyes snapped to their form tutor.

"Who dressed you today? Lady Ga Ga?"

Maddy resisted urging to growl and casting her eyes up at him. Not one to be so easily deterred she fought back.

"Who dressed you this morning sir? Your grandmother?" Rhydian's thumb and forefinger pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief as the class erupted into laughter.

"Well!" Said Mr Jeffries "what are you doing still in here? Get Out! NOW!"

Maddy raised herself slowly and, swaying her hips, walked from the classroom. The form tutors head followed her, watched her walk out of the door and then snapped back to Rhydian Mr Jeffries looked pointedly to the door. Rhydian rose slowly from his seat and followed Maddy from the room.

Rhydian stood outside the dark room Maddy's scent, masked from its usual comforting aroma that he could pick out anywhere by the all too powerful scent of perfume, had led him here.

He slowly opened the door spotting her where she sat hidden in the shadows under the desk. Maddy's bright yellow eyes snapped open at his advances but still he proceeded to sit beside her.

"Why are you here?" Maddy spat out the sentence like it burnt her mouth.

"I am not going to grace that with a reply" Rhydian's own eyes sparked yellow in the dark light of the classroom.

"I don't want you here!"

"I don't want to be here!" Rhydian screamed back. "Jeffries sent me so unfortunately I didn't have a choice."

"Get out Rhydian!" She leapt to her feet and pointed to the door.

Rhydian pushed himself into a standing position and found himself gravitating toward her.

The purple veins crawled up her neck and cheeks.

Rhydian's eyes, now a golden yellow, flashed dangerously. Stepping closer so that their foreheads were touching.

Maddy's glowing eyes lit up her black eyelashes that Rhydian was close enough to count had he wanted to.

It was her eyes that persuaded him to do it, to lean in and complete the distance her lipstick clad lips met his own and automatically his hands found their way into her hair gently unclasping the green and pink extensions and discarding them on the floor. The leather jacket was pushed from her shoulders.

Rhydian shook his head at her questioning eyes. The truth was that she might make his eyes pop dressed the way she was today but she had never failed to catch his attention, the way she proceeded to bite her lip at any given opportunity, the way her hair flowed down her back in a perfect chocolate waterfall, that devilish look in her eyes when she was planning against him.

She wasn't_ his_ Maddy when she dressed like this. Rhydian's eyes darted to the skirt that could never be considered decent. She may not be _his_ Maddy but he was soon planning on changing that.

**Please R&R x**


End file.
